


shush the little fire down

by writerdragonfly



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Unofficial Mick Rory Defense Force Probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 10:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: "Ignore him."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even _watch_ Legends of Tomorrow. Mostly because I am lazy. BUT, I saw gifsets last night from the crossover episode and got angry alongside half my tumblr dashboard I guess?
> 
> For [daughterofscotland](http://daughterofscotland.tumblr.com).

“Don’t speak,” they say, pressing fingers against his lips.

“Don’t say anything,” they hiss under their breath.

“Be quiet!” they yell in a whisper.

“Ignore him,” they say, with a roll of their eyes as they cross their arms.

“Don’t listen to him,” they laugh, as if it’s all a joke and he’s the punch line.

“Did you say something?” they lie with a smirk.

you are not important  
they tell him  
with whispered words  
and hollow phrases

nothing you say will be heard  
and even if it was,  
we wouldn’t remember it

you are a ghost and  
and we don’t believe in ghosts

the schwa that goes unnoticed

“Why is it so cold,” they shiver, huddling together for warmth.

“Who turned off the heat?” they ask, annoyed.

“What is happening?” they question as if nothing was ever said.

ghosts leave their marks as much as anyone, after all.

with no heatwave, the chill settles in to stay.


End file.
